


The Aftermath of The Kiss™

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Can you figure out what the offer was??, Discussion, First Kiss, Fluff, It's all fluff, Kinda, M/M, Realization, all i write is fluff, are you guys smart??, its bittersweet tho, just fluff, post ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor has abandonment issues. Yuuri is very calm and just wants to enjoy the movie they were watching.Basically a discussion about the kiss post ep 7, while they were watching a movie??





	The Aftermath of The Kiss™

**Author's Note:**

> lol I've had this in my notes for a while. It's finally done and I actually like it now. 
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!!  
> Leave comments or kudos so I know you exist!!

_Stammi vicino, non te ne andare Ho paura di perderti/ Stay close to me, don’t go  
I’m afraid of losing you_

_~•~•~•~•~•~_

Victor stood up suddenly, eyes wide in realization.

"..."

 

"Victor...?"

 

Yuuri reached for the remote and paused the movie. The silver-haired man suddenly turned around and put both his palms of his palms on the sides of Yuuri's head, gently holding him in place.

 

"That was..." Victor looked straight into Yuuri's eyes, wearing an stern expression that Yuuri rarely sees.

 

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Yuuri sighed in relief and put his hands over Victor's, taking them off the sides of his head.

 

"Victor, don't scare me like that. I thought it was serious."

 

"This is serious! Was it or was it not your first kiss?!" He demands, almost yelling.

 

"Yes! Why do you care?! Come back to the movie."

 

Victor backs away slowly, realization washing over him.

 

"N-No. I'm sorry." He mutters, looking down at the floor.

 

"Victor, what?" Yuri asks, concerned. "I can't hear you. Come back to the couch, we will talk this over."

 

"No! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have taken that from you! I'm sorry! Leave me alone! Please! I know what you will do but I need to be alone for a while!" He tries to turn and run away, but Yuri's reaches to grab him. Yuri grasps Victor's shoulders tightly.

 

"Calm down! It's fine!" "No! It's not fine! Leave me alone, please! I-I need to room to think!" He stutters, trying to wriggle free of Yuri's grasp. 

 

“Shut up!!" Yuri grabbed Victor's shirt, one hand still on Victor's shoulder, and made their lips meet. Victor froze stunned.

 

"I-I..." He stammered, trying to form some words.

 

"What did I tell you? It's fine! So calm down! It's fine." Yuuri hugged Victor, who was still standing there, stunned.

 

"W-What? How is it fine?! It isn't fine, I kissed you without your consent and-"

 

"Don't make me kiss you again." Yuri interrupted, and released Victor. He put his hand on his head and sighed.

 

"Honestly Victor don't you think I would've gotten mad before this if I was angry about it?"

 

Victor stared at his shoes.

 

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling,but don't try to run away without telling me what's wrong! Besides, you are the only person in the world I would trust with it, ok?"

 

Victor looked up, eyes teary.     

 

"Really? Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure. It's not like you regret it do you?"

 

"Me stealing your first kiss?! Yes I do!"

 

"No, Victor, kissing me!" Victor looked at his feet again.

 

"N-No."

 

"Then it's fine! I'm not concerned over it, and you shouldn't be either! Now, let's go back to the couch."

 

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I... sometimes I need time to think about what to say before I do anything rash."

 

"It's fine, I understand. Now let's finish the movie,ok?" Yuri smiled, taking him by the hand, and he led him back to the couch to resume the movie.

 

~~~~~~

****

Yuuri glanced over at Victor, who was staring solemnly at the TV, where the credits of the movie were still going.

 

"...Victor?" He hummed in reply, not taking his eyes off the screen.

 

"Are you sure you're ok?" Victor nodded, his eyes still steady on the screen.

 

"Victor... look at me." Victor turned his head to see Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes met his, but then Victor stared downwards.

 

"..."

 

".....What's wrong?" Victor sighed heavily, and then hesitated before he spoke.

 

"..I-I.... I'm just embarrassed. I've always tried to run away to think about my problems before I say anything brash. That's ruined a few... no, multiple friendships for me." He paused. "You don't think any less of me, do you?" He asked shyly.

 

"Victor, no way." Yuuri's brow furrowed, frustrated that Victor could think he thought that.

 

"If you said a few words you didn't mean, it shouldn't ruin friendships unless you don't try to solve them. And if you did and they ignored you, they probably aren't true friends." Yuuri took Victor's hands in his, and laced their fingers together.

"Of all the things I'm naive about, friendship isn't one of them. You can have a fight with your best friend and be perfectly fine then next day. Anyone who didn't give you a chance to apologize didn't deserve you as a friend."

 

"I-I think that part of the reason I overreacted is that I've ruined many friendships. I-" Victor swallowed, clearing his throat.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll wreck this friendship. I'm afraid of ruining our relationship... I'm afraid of losing you." Yuuri's eyes softened.

 

"Victor... you won't lose me. I promise you that."

 

"One more thing then... I guess." Victor looked up to meet Yuuri's gaze.

 

"I'll take you up on that offer."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it???
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos!!
> 
> lol I've had this as a little Drabble forever and I finally finished and revised it
> 
> I think the movie is probably the King and the Skater, but it can be whatever movie
> 
> Welp it's 11 and I have a Spanish final tomorrow that I know I will fail
> 
> I'm going to bed 
> 
> Goodnight


End file.
